Nothing Like a Lover Scorned
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Danielle Harper hears about the Brittana kiss through a little birdie. Oneshot. T for for slightly suggestive material and swearing. May continue later or make it a series of oneshots.


**A/N: As of now, I think this will be a one-shot. This is the first time I'll be branching out into Glee fanfic, but the last Glee episode (100) has pushed me too far. It's time. This is short and not my best work, but I haven't posted in a while so I'm probably rusty. Sorry about that. So enjoy and review if you want (favorites are also nice). If you want to see more one-shots or Glee fanfic from me, let me know.**

I'm not the type of girl who likes being lied to- not that anyone is, I guess. If there's one recurring theme in my past relationships, it's that I put total trust in my girlfriends and that trust is, usually, broken. I had high hopes for my relationship with Santana. It seemed too good to be true, at first.

Santana wasn't clingy, but she was far from distant. When I would have an off day, I could count on Santana to be there to listen. When I felt extra affectionate, Santana readily accepted my kisses and touches. Santana was a little emotional, sure, but she was always honest and I appreciated that. It was a breath of fresh air- or so I thought.

"Are you sure?" I asked in a hushed, hurt tone. I held my phone to my ear, leaning against the counter in my kitchen. Kurt was on the other line, in Lima with Santana and Rachel.

"I saw them kissing. I'm really sorry, Dani." Kurt said. My eyes watered, though I tried to hold them back. I shouldn't cry over her. She's just a girl, right?

"Thank you for telling me," I muttered, sniffling despite my best efforts. Kurt attempted to comfort me, but I rushed him off the phone, lying about having a shift at the diner. After saying goodbye and hanging up, I stared around my apartment. Her things were littered around.

Santana's entrance into my life was gradual. I can't even remember when she first began leaving clothes over here, let alone having her own drawer and closet space. She even had a key, though that had been a recent change.

"Fuck her," I growled through my tears. I knew I'd have to gather her things up, but first I was going to change that damn lock.

* * *

I had just changed out of my uniform and had started dinner when someone knocked on my door. I didn't need to check to see who it was. The crazy lady in the apartment next door didn't usually bother me until after dinner, so it had to be Santana.

"Dani? Babe, open up," Santana called, banging on the door impatiently. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was about to occur. I opened the door, revealing a frustrated Santana.

She looked stunning, as usual, though a bit tired. She carried takeout bags in her right hand and her key was in her left, along with her purse.

"My key didn't work. Can you make me a new one?" Santana asked, marching through my apartment to set the takeout on the coffee table. As soon as that was done, she turned to me and enveloped me in a hug, talking about layovers and annoying passengers on the plane.

"I'm so glad I'm finally back." She kissed me quickly before walking into the kitchen, grabbing plates and silverware. I stared at her in disbelief. Was she not going to tell me? She didn't even look guilty. As she curled up on my couch, eating takeout and complaining about Rachel, I felt my anger rise.

"Why are you standing there? Is something wrong?" Santana asked, gesturing for me to sit beside her. I did, but kept a space between us. She didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked harshly, cutting off her rant. She looked at me curiously, her eyes zeroing in on my hair.

"Oh, yeah," She said, laughing lightly. "You're hair's nice, babe. You totally pull off that shaved head rebel look."

I stood and quickly grabbed the black bag holding all of her belongings from my room. I placed it in front of her as she watched me in confusion and surprise.

"Get out," I hissed. Santana set down her food and stood, approaching me with a still confused look.

"What?"

"I said get out." I replied angrily, marching toward the door. She grabbed my wrist to stop me and pulled me back. I pulled away from her, turning on her with angry tears in my eyes.

"Can I at least know what I did?" Santana asked. She reached toward me again, but I took a step back.

"You know what you did! Kurt told me all about it!" I cried. "How could you cheat on me? I trusted you! I should've known that you kept visiting Lima to see her!"

"This is about Brittany?" Santana asked, getting a bit angry herself.

"Of course it's about Brittany! Unless you kissed some other blonde ex of yours," I huffed. Santana shook her head.

"_She_ kissed _me_! I stopped it." Santana argued.

"Oh, I'm sure you did, Santana." I shook my head, not able to hear anymore of her lies. I turned away, only to have her call out to me. I sighed and turned to face her again. Santana's eyes were watering, a determined look on her face.

"You have to believe me, Dani. Brittany kissed me and we sang together, but that's it! I only sang with her to help her get her motivation back. She's my best friend- I couldn't let her live in a rut. She must've gotten the wrong idea and thought I was interested in her again, but I'm not." Santana swore, reaching out to take my hand. I let her hold my hand as I cried and sniffled.

My mom always said that when I fell in love, I'd be able to know. She said that I'd be able to know I was in love when I could laugh in the middle of an argument or a bad day. She said that when I fell in love, that person would illuminate everything that was good about me and even some things that I didn't like about myself. My mom was harsh about most things, but she was a romantic. That was one thing I was kind of happy she taught me.

Santana taught me passion- something she had ample amounts of. I was usually levelheaded and there's no way I'd be crying over a breakup. I could move on easily, especially from two month long relationships. But this was different. I was in love with her. I couldn't let go of this argument, of her, until I knew the truth.

"I care a lot about you, Dani. I couldn't throw something like this away. Please believe me." Santana said through her tears. She caressed my face. I hugged her tightly, crying into her neck. She hugged me back, sniffling and rubbing my back.

"I believe you." I said quietly, but I knew she heard me. After we had finally calmed down, we sat down in the living room and cuddled. Santana told me the whole story.

I blushed after she had finished and we laughed about an argument Kurt got into on the flight home.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. I should've trusted you." I said, kissing her cheek. I wanted to wrinkle my nose at the thought of her ex kissing her cheek just a day before.

"Yeah, you should've." Santana agreed. "But I understand where you're coming from. I would've done the same thing. Well, it probably would've been worse, actually."

I giggled and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'll make you a new key tomorrow." I assured her, sitting up and walking toward the black bag holding her belongings. "Let's get these things put away."

Santana grinned evilly at me, her eyes running up and down my body.

"I have a much better idea," She purred, sauntering over to me. I grinned at her and rolled my eyes.

"Santana,"

"What? My idea involves clothes too."


End file.
